


Ballet Shoes and Bouquets

by Lescossa



Series: A lifetime together [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Uncle Auston, Uncle Mitch, baby ballerina, our favourite girl Amelia is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: It is time for Amelia's first dance recital and Morgan won't be able to make it until a change of events let him be there for his baby girl first dance.Featuring Amelia's new found massive crush on Mitch
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Series: A lifetime together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Ballet Shoes and Bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my favourite curios cat page as always for the idea!!!!!

There was so many things that Morgan loved about having a daughter. He loved watching her match Tessa, he loved how she would run up to him every day and launch herself into his arms, and how when she was tired or scared, she was tuck her head into his neck and stay there. Amelia was now four and it scared him how fast his baby girl was growing up. Now days she is learning to skate and dances around their house, telling him all the crazy things she had imagined. Mia was also the best big sister, just this morning he had walked into Audrey’s room to see that Mia had climbed into her crib and was laying there reading her book to her baby sister. 

“daddy, I heard Audrey crying so I thought I would read to her so that she would feel better, I don’t think it worked though she is still crying and I don’t have another book” Mia said as Audrey was letting out little whimpers next to her.

“that’s okay princess, I think Audrey I just hungry, why don’t we go get mommy and then have some breakfast so Audrey can eat.”

“okay can I go wake mommy up” she asked as Morgan lifted her out of Audrey’s crib

“yea go ahead peanut” Mia rushed out of Audrey’s room to go to her parents’ room while Morgan gathered Audrey from her bed. By the time Morgan entered his room he say Mia sitting on their bathroom counter talking away to Tessa while she was brushing her teeth.

It was always moments like these that made him realize just how lucky he was.

“so miss Mia it is your special day so what would you like for breakfast” Tessa asked as she lifted Mia of the counter.

“wait is it finally dance day” she asked looking up at her parents

“yep” Mia let out a squeal of delight and started dancing on the bathroom floor.

“so what do you want for breakfast then my little ballerina” Morgan said between chuckles

“can we have chocolate chip pancakes? Pretty please daddy.” She said as she looked up at Morgan with her big puppy dog eyes which caused Tessa to start to laugh=

“well I don’t see why not peanut” he said as she picked Mia up off the floor

**Later that morning**

Morgan knew he was going to have to leave soon to get to the rink in time, but it was days like this that made it harder to leave. He hated the fact that he was missing Mia’s first dance recital but he knew she was going to be so amazing, it just hurt his heart knowing he had to miss the big steps in both Amelia’s and Audrey’s life as well as their newest addition to their family they had to yet to tell the girls about.

“Okay peanut I have to go now”

“but daddy, it’s my dance day” she said as she launches her small body into his chest

“I know baby, but I have to go I have to play a game with uncle Mitch and Auston”

“So, you’re not going to get to see me dance” she said

“ No peanut I am not, but remember mommy is going to take lots of videos and pictures for me to watch and show the others and you’re going to get to stay up extra late so that when I get home you can show your routine and we can eat some ice cream okay.”

“I guess I am going to miss you daddy though.”

“ I am going to miss you too Mia, so so much. But you are going to be so amazing tonight and I can’t wait to hear all about tonight. “

“okay bye daddy, could you just do one thing for me tonight.”

“for you anything.”

“okay, can you give uncle mitchy a super big hug for me.” Morgan started laughing his daughters crush on mitch was so cute but also terrified him at the same time.

“of course, but only if you give me one first.”

**Later that afternoon,**

The guys where just getting off the ice after the afternoon skate and Morgan was more than ready to get back to the locker room to check his phone. Tessa promised to send him a photo of Amelia.

“Hey, Mo you okay, just seem a little out of it today” mitch asked as they were on their way to the locker room.

“ yea I am okay it’s just Mia’s first dance recital tonight and Tessa said she would send me some pictures of her before they went”

When Morgan checked his phone, he say there was a few messages from Tessa:

_Tessa: she was too excited to look at the camera, so this is as good as your going to get for now_

_Tessa: she also is very adamant on making sure her message to mitch got there that she made me take a video._

_Tessa: Video_

“So I am guessing from the smile on your face that Tessa sent you a picture of her then”

“yea there is also a message for you here” Morgan showed him the video of Mia proclaiming her love for mitch, while both of them laughed

“what are you guys laughing at” asked Auston as he came out of the shower

“just my daughter self-proclaiming her love for mitch for the I don’t know 100th time”

“Mitch how are you going to let that poor girl down, she is so in love with you”

“I was going to wait a few more years, hope she just falls out of love, I am not about to break her heart and have Morgan break my arms”

“smart man” it was at that point kyle came walking through the door.

“okay guys, there has been a major snow storm sitting over New York for the past few hours and their saying its not moving this mean that thy haven been able to take off, so the game has been cancelled and moved to another night, so you guys are free to go home.”

Morgan has never been so relieved to have a game cancelled in all of his life. He knew if he left now he could make it in time.

“are you going to make it time for her dance” asked Auston

“yea I should the show doesn’t start for 30 mins and she isn’t until the middle”

“well is it okay if we come along.”

“yea sure we just have to go; I have to make a stop before we get there”

**An Hour later**

They were sliding into seats next to Tessa all holding bouquets of flowers.

“hey Tessa” Morgan said in her ear

“Omg Morgan you just scared me, what are you doing here… your supposed to be playing. And what is with all the flowers”

“the game got cancelled and these are for you” said Auston handing Tessa a bundle of pink peonies

“thank you Auston, but what did I do to deserve these.”

“well you have to deal with three kids and your growing another, so I think that’s enough”

“Auston you know we only have two kids at the moment, right?” Morgan and said questioningly

“you’re the third Morgan” Auston said matter of factly

“okay but what are the rest of the flowers for”

“Tessa did you really think I wasn’t going to buy our baby girl some flowers, like this is a big day, every girl should have flowers at their dance performances.” Tessa looked at him know that Mia was going to be so happy

“well what about you mitch.”

“hey I am Mia’s first love I have to do it right so that way she knows how a man is suppose to treat her. So that means she has to get flowers, I don't need Morgan on my back for not treating her crush on me seriously.”

“all of you spoil her rotten, I tell you I am not dealing with 2 kids but rather 5.” This sent them all into a quiet round of laughter

Amelia was amazing she was the stat of the show, she didn’t even look at her teachers and she had the biggest smile on her face the whole time. Morgan was so happy that he was able to see it in person, every day she was becoming so big and he knew he would soon be missing these days they had together.

“okay I am going to pick her up, you guys stay her I don’t need mitch over shining my daddy daughter Morgan, and Auston I don’t need Audrey falling in love with you, having one in love with a hockey player is enough.”

“okay I will give her back to Tessa” Auston said while laughing

Morgan sprinted backstage so excited to see Amelia.  
  


“daddy!!!”

“hey there peanut, you were so amazing, I am so proud of you.”

“thank you daddy, but you said you weren’t coming and now you’re here, your magic.”

“that’s right baby girl I am. And I got these for you.” Morgan showed her the big bunch of flowers and her eyes lit up

“daddy there so many, are they all for me.”

“yes peanut, you did so good so, I thought you would like some.”

“thank you, daddy.” Morgan looked at Mia and saw that she was no longer smiling

“what is wrong Mia”

“well there is just so many and I don’t need this many, do you think I could give one to miss Natalie and miss Jenifer they deserve them more than me, all I did was dance, they had to come up with the dance and teach it and look after us all.” Morgan’s heart just about broke in two right there, of course his daughter would think about her teachers. She was so selfless, and he was so proud of her.

“well of course peanut if that’s what you would like.”

“can we” and her face lit up with a big smile.

“of course, lets go” he scooped her up and they headed over to find her teachers.

“okay peanut I have one more surprise why don’t we go find mama.”

“okay daddy.”

The pair walked back to where Morgan had left Tessa, Mia saw Auston first.

“uncle Aus!!!” Mia said excitedly as she reached over to wrap her tinny arms around Auston’s neck.

“Hi Mia, you are so big, I can’t believe my eyes. Your almost as tall as me now.”

“your funny uncle Aus”

“you did so good Mia, you are defiantly a better dancer than me”

“I could teacher you if you want.” This caused the adults to burst out in laughter

“wow Mia I thought you would be more excited to see me.” Mitch said

“UNCLE MITCHY” Amelia squealed so loudly while she practically jumped out of Auston’s arms and into mitches

“ Hi Mia, I got these for you, to say thank you for the video you got your mommy to send to me.” showing her the small bouquet of daisies, in her excitement she dropped the bundle of flowers that Morgan had gotten for her.

“I think we have lost that one, its a good thing we still have this one” said Morgan looking down at Audrey where she laid in Tessa's arms 

“well it a good thing she is 4 and he is about 20 years too old for her.”

“how I am I ever going to make it when she actually starts falling in love with people her own age”

“I don’t know but I think you will survive some how, you just have to hope that they show her how she is supposed to be loved so that they don't give her heart away to the wrong guy. ” it was then that Amelia interrupted the two of them

“Daddy can uncle Aus and Mitchy come with us for ice cream”

“If they want to then they can.”

“okay well in that case lets go get some ice cream” Mitch and Auston said in unison

“I want Uncle Mitchy to sit next to me though”

“of course you do princess”

And with that the 6 of them piled into the two cars and made their way back to the Reilly house hold for a night of ice cream and Mia's crazy stories, with a intermission of Mia teaching Auston how to dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of love this idea of Amelia being a ballet dancer and I am sort of think of doing a story on her journey to becoming a professional dancer and how Morgan and Tessa try as best as they can to help her through the blood bath that is the dance world. but I don't know If people would read it. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think, your comments are my favourite part about writing, also let me know if you have any suggestions on what to write next!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
